


Darkness' Pawn

by Habren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/pseuds/Habren
Summary: A barrier blocks the residents of Stroybrooke from leaving town. An unexpected team forms to try to solve this problem. Along the way, they discover that there's another curse - or an old curse, still in effect in Storybrooke. Emma struggles to believe this, and Regina doesn't know what to do. Swan Queen.To set this time wise: There has been no Black Fairy, but Gideon is still lost, and not a grown-up turned baby again. Hook still did all he did, though why the Nautilus left with him is obviously different. Maybe he left with them and then changed his mind? Maybe some other beastie made it happen? How it happened is not relevant here. There is no final battle, no Henry as a grown up. This story starts right before Emma and Hook’s wedding, though there’s no singing.This story is finished, yet, I plan to add an epilogue, which will also likely change the rating of this story, but so far, this doesn’t contain any mature scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can't keep quiet [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936772) by [lesbrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian). 



> Thank you to the Supernova team for organizing this, and for rolling with the punches during unforeseen events. I appreciate it.
> 
> Also, thank you to lesbrarian, whose art work inspired this story. It's been a pleasure working with you. 
> 
> The biggest thank you to my beta, T. You are amazing, and this would suck without your input and help.
> 
> As always, for the one who will never know.

 

She’ll never understand why she’d agreed to do this. Maid of Honor. At least the dress wasn’t horrendous. _But the groom is_. Well, this is what Emma wanted, and friends support each other. _Friends_.

Regina’s jaw clenched when she nodded at a beaming Snow. She loved Snow, though she’d never tell her that, but right now, standing across from her, rosy cheeks and a besotted grin, she reminded Regina of the young girl she’d spent some of her darkest years wanting to strangle. How could she be happy that her daughter was marrying this excuse of a man? A _pirate_. The man who left Regina to be tortured. And Snow had felt that, back then. She’d felt all that Regina had felt. He’d killed David’s father, and he was forgiven. Even worse, the weasel had left Emma, but of course, he was welcomed back with open arms. She obviously wasn’t in a position to complain that the Charming family was too forgiving, or that they rooted for villains on a path of redemption. But Hook’s redemption wasn’t real. Everything he did was for Emma, and it wasn’t to make Emma happy... Regina could have respected that. If he had just genuinely loved Emma and changed because he was inspired by her goodness, that would have been one thing. Yet, no, that wasn’t it. He had changed so that he could _have_ Emma. He charged Emma’s love as the price for his redemption.

Sure, Regina had changed for Henry. She wanted Henry to love her, and to remain a part of her life. Down the road, though, things changed for her. Henry was still at the heart of her desire for redemption, but she changed for herself. She changed because it was the right thing to do, and not to gain something, or someone. In fact, Regina has never gone after what she wanted. Not since Daniel. Robin, of course. But he was given to her by fate. What choice did he have? He was her soulmate. Wasn’t he supposed to love her? That cannot compare with freely _choosing_ someone and feeling… feeling _worthy_ to receive one’s desire.

She smiled at Emma walking down the aisle on David’s arm. She looked radiant. Her dress, though, seemed more conservative than Regina imagined. Not that she’d spent a lot of time conjuring up the visual of Emma Swan in a bridal gown. She squeezed Henry’s hand; her anchor in all of this. The ceremony was proceeding, and her gaze remained drawn to Emma.

“Is there anyone who has an objection to this union? You may speak now or forever hold your peace.” Archie said, his eyes focused on the couple in front of him.

“Actually…” Regina cleared her throat, and after a moment that reminded her of still images on her video camera, back when she would rewatch Henry’s cutest baby moments on infinite repeat, everyone turned to stare at her. Snow’s faced twisted in horror, while Emma’s face spoke of a betrayal that tore at Regina’s soul. Henry’s hand dropped from her own and an ice wind gust blew across her face. A shrill klaxon sound echoed in her ears while tears filled her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Regina gasped, the piercing noise gaining in pitch.

Regina sat up, tangled in sheets. Her heart bellowing in her chest, she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. She’d never go there. She’d promised herself. Her dream-self, her subconscious might not be able to remain quiet, but she’d never do this to Emma. She’d never go against Emma’s wishes. Emma had chosen, and Regina would respect that. Even if it kept her heart in shatters until the day she died. She’d never tell.

***

“The author. What brings you to my door step?” Zelena frowned at Henry.

“You know my name is Henry, and you _know_ I’m your nephew, right?”

Zelena rolled her eyes before moving to the side, letting Henry enter.

“I’m bored. You’d think everyone having their happy ending would somehow make life better, you know?”

“No, actually, I would _not_ know.”

“Right, sorry.” Henry stepped to stand in front of Robin’s crib. “Hey, cousin.” He smiled when the baby gurgled and laughed.

“I still don’t understand why you are here?”

“I told you, I’m bored. And a bit creeped out, to be honest.”

“So you decided a visit with your wicked Auntie is the best solution?”

“Something is wrong, but I don’t think anyone will believe me.”

“What, with such a stellar track record?”

Henry cleared his throat. “I just thought… look, it’s been four weeks since my mom married and they all… I don’t know. They don’t act right. It almost feels like I’m ten again and everyone is under a curse.”

“And I would care about any of this because?”

“I heard you talking to my mom, and you said you wanted to leave Storybrooke, but that you can’t because of that, uh, blasted barrier stopping everyone from leaving town.”

“A little eavesdropper, are we?” Zelena crossed her arms.

“Why do you think the barrier is still there? Emma broke the curse, and she stopped being the Dark One, but we’re still stuck here.”

“That’s it, then? You want to leave this quaint little town, too?”

“No, of course not. My entire family is here. You want to leave, and the barrier won’t let you. I think the barrier and people acting weird might be connected. We can help each other.”

“What exactly do you consider weird?”

“They are all so happy—”

Zelena laughed.

“But it’s not real, it’s like… plastic.”

“Plastic? How does happiness relate to malleable, organic compounds?”

“Huh? No, it’s an expression. It means it’s not real. It’s fake.”

“How can happiness be fake?”

“I don’t know. They’re all supposed to be happy, right? I mean, Emma is married to Hook, Snow and David get to raise Neal in peace, my mom is friends with the rest of my family, and… Why did you just scoff?”

“Nothing to worry your little head with, dear.”

“No, tell me. It might be important.”

“I doubt that. I just don’t believe that Regina’s happiness is peace with the sugary couple.”

“She always wanted to have a family. She does now.”

“Yes, yes, you’re right. She’s ecstatic. So what? What is wrong then?”

“I thought you didn’t care?”

“I don’t, but I’m also a bit bored, and the happiness of white hats being fake seems… enjoyable.”

Henry sighed. “It’s hard to describe. You weren’t there when Emma first came to town. Back then, everyone was just so empty. Like, they lived and seemed happy, but they didn’t live the lives they wanted. They lived how my mom wanted them to live.”

“The Dark Curse took their happy endings.”

“Yes, and I swear, this is how it feels again. Like, they are not living the lives they are supposed to live.”

“But there’s been no curse. I didn’t cast one, and I’d know if anyone else had.”

“I know. I’m not saying there’s a curse for sure. I just think something it wrong, and I want to find out what it is. Since the town line is the most glaringly obvious issue, we can start with that.”

“Fine, why not.”

“Great. Let’s call it… Operation White Hats.”

***

Regina put down her battered copy of _Tale of Two Cities_. While she’d often get lost in this book when she felt restless, today it didn’t seem to work. Henry was hiding something. He was being secretive and evasive. It almost reminded her of when Snow had given him that blasted Story Book. She chuckled at the lingering disdain for the book. Some things probably would never change. While she believed him to be friendly with Nicholas, Ava, and Grace, it seemed odd that he suddenly wanted to spend all his free time with them. Maybe this was a preview of what would come as he grows older; always out, galivanting with his friends. Regina startled when the doorbell rang.

“Snow, what a surprise.” Regina opened her front door.

“We haven’t seen you in a while. I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Come on in.”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine. Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I just… everything’s been so quiet.”

“You’re unused to not being chased.”

“Yes,” Snow laughed. “It is a bit odd. I still sometimes look over my shoulder. Mentally, at least.”

“That’s understandable. But you’ve all got your happy endings now.”

“Not all of us,” Snow squeezed Regina’s hand.

“I’m fine, really.” Regina rose and entered the kitchen. “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea, please. I’ve already hit my limit for caffeine today.” Snow followed her and sat on a barstool.

“Teething is painful for the parents, too.”

“Tell me about it, but I’m not impressed by your deflection.”

“I _am_ fine, Snow. I have Henry, and we’re friends, and what else is there?”

“Your water cooker is overflowing.” Snow nodded at the canister in Regina’s hand.

“What? Oh,” Regina glanced down before turning off the faucet. She wiped off the water and put it on its base. “I may be a bit restless. It is quiet.”

“Can you believe this? We’re sitting here complaining that no villain is chasing us.”

“Well, that wasn’t what I was doing before you arrived.”

“Oh, really? What were you doing?”

“Reading?”

“Is that a question?”

“No, of course not. I was reading. It’s Henry’s weekend at Emma’s and I was enjoying a bit of peace and calm in the afternoon.”

“Have you thought about internet dating?”

“Snow!”

“I’m serious. I’ve read an article online the other day. Many people find love that way. There are lots of dating sites and you can create a profile and—”

“A profile? What? Reformed Evil Queen searches for Prince Charming?”

“Well, he’s taken,” Snow grinned.

“You know I didn’t… I am _not_ creating a profile for an online dating website.”

“Fine. Then you’re stuck with the residents of Storybrooke. Maybe one of the dwarves?”

“Snow, is there a reason you decided to antagonize me?” Regina placed a cup of freshly poured tea in front of Snow. “I could always poison your tea.”

“Nah, you stick with the classics. Baked goods or produce.” Snow took a sip of her tea. “I just want you to be happy, too. I want you to have more than Henry, and the rest of our family. I want you to find love again.”

“Maybe that’s just not in the cards for me, Snow.”

“I don’t believe that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Belle, please. I am no danger to our son. You have to know this.”

“Not intentionally, no, of course not. But if you look back, no matter what your intentions were, you ended up bringing hardship to your child.”

“That’s not fair, Belle—”

“Not fair? Excuse me? _You_ are talking about fairness? How was it fair when you lied to me before, and during our marriage? Your vows were meaningless. You’ve only ever cared about power. I thought if I loved you enough for the both of us, we could make it work, but I was wrong. And now our son is paying the price. I had to give him up, because of _you_.”

“No, you _chose_ to give him up. No matter what happened between us, you knew I’d never harm my child.”

“Like I said, you would not intentionally harm him. But your plans, your actions, your deals, and your love of power, all of it would end up coming between you and our child. I’d rather have him away from me than slowly see him driven away from us by you.”

“Belle—”

“No, Rumple. This is my last word. I will not tell you where our son is.” Belle stormed out of the Pawn Shop.

“Then at least tell me his name,” Rumple whispered, his gaze dropping to the globe under the counter.

 

***

“I need you to take Robin.” Zelena pushed the baby into Regina’s arms as soon as her sister opened the door.

“Zelena? What?”

“I need to run an errand and she’s fussy and it just… it won’t work, OK? Can you please take her?”

“Yes, sure, but maybe next time call first? What if I wasn’t home or if I was too busy?”

“Please, where would you go? What would you even do?”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, Sis, gotta run!” Zelena dropped the bag with Robin’s bottles and diapers at Regina’s feet. “Have fun with auntie Regina!”

Regina watched Zelena disappear in a plume of green smoke, shaking her head. “Your mother sure is something. Come on, little one. At least I’ll have some company since your cousin decided to run off again.

***

“I told you this wouldn’t work.”

“If your magic won’t do a dent in the barrier, maybe we should consider asking my mom for help?” Henry touched the barrier and dropped his hands when it buzzed. “What was that?”

“If you think Regina’s magic is stronger than… what? What is what?”

“That sound. When I touched the barrier, there’s was a buzz.”

Zelena touched the barrier, too. Stillness spread while Henry and Zelena stared at each other. “That is odd. Maybe it’s because you don’t have magic? Or because you’re the author?”

“Yeah, could be. We should check it and have someone else touch it. Someone who doesn’t have any magic either.”

“And how will you convince them to come out here and touch the barrier?”

“You’ve never been fifteen? I’ll just dare one of my friends.”

“And that’ll work?”

“Sure.” Henry nodded. “Got anything else in your spell-book you could throw at this?”

“I suppose there are some potions we could try, but it would help if I knew what Regina has already tried.”

“Yeah, maybe not. I don’t think it’s such a good idea after all to tell her what we’re up to. Besides, she’s already suspicious enough.”

“Not that much of a stealth artist after all, are we?”

“No, my mom is just very observant. Emma has no clue.” He frowned.

“Well, I supposed she’s enjoying her married life with the pirate.”

“Let’s not talk about that, OK?”

“I thought you Charmings all adored that rogue?”

“We want Emma to be happy. She chose him.”

“It’s that easy?”

Henry shrugged his shoulders.

 

***

“I think Henry is up to something.” Regina sat down across from Emma at Granny’s.

“Hello to you, too.”

Regina raised her eyebrows, and Emma wiped her hands on her pants.

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s secretive. He keeps coming and going and he says he spends time with his friend Grace, and the juvenile delinquents Nicholas and Ava, but I don’t believe him.”

“He’s fifteen. Why would he lie to you?”

“You just said it.”

“Henry’s no ordinary fifteen-year-old.” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“I’m not disagreeing, but I know our son. Something is going on.”

“Maybe you’re just bored.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, things are quiet. Happy endings and all, and maybe you’re just… I don’t know…”

“Imagining things?”

“No, it’s just… we’re not used to things being normal, I suppose. So, maybe we’re just hyperaware and overthink things.”

“By “we” you mean “I” and you’re still saying I’m imagining things.”

“I didn’t notice anything off about Henry.”

“Maybe you’ve been too busy?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Ms. Swan. I see there will be no help from your end. Enjoy your happy ending.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“That sounds like a personal problem, Ms. Swan.” Regina rose and marched out of Granny’s while Emma pushed her now tepid hot chocolate away from her.

***

She would _not_ snoop in Henry’s room. After the non-productive attempt to enlist Emma’s help in figuring out what was going on with their son, Regina had gone through another week of listening to his lies and secrets. She was done. Years ago, she would have tried to find the truth behind his back, but things had changed, and instead, she’d confront him when he got home. She passed his room with a quick step, rushing down the stairs and sitting down behind her desk in her office. Away from temptation. Regina released a relieved breath at the ringing doorbell. Anything had to be better than waiting and _not_ snooping.

“Oh, it’s you.” Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I need your help.”

“That must have cost you. Why would I help you?”

“I know what Henry is up to.”

“Come in,” Regina stepped aside, narrowing her eyes while watching Mr. Gold walk into her home.

“What do you know?”

“No, dearie. First, I need your promise that you will try to help me if I tell you.” He folded his hands on his cane in front of him.

“Fine. I will _try_.”

“Fair enough. Henry appears to be trying to take down the barrier around Storybrooke.”

“What? How? He has no magic and…” Regina’s eyes narrowed.  “Zelena!”

“Yes, the Wicked Witch is helping her nephew.”

“But why?”

“I’m sure there’s something in it for her.”

“I didn’t mean why is Zelena trying to get rid of the barrier. Why is Henry? Why didn’t he come to me with this?”

“I am not privy to your familial interactions and relational problems, but I do need you to help him.”

“That’s your request?”

“Yes. I want the barrier down.”

“You’re the Dark One. Why don’t you take it down yourself?”

“It doesn’t work like that. I’m not sure why the barrier exists. Ms. Swan’s stint as the Dark One ended with her stabbing the pirate. Yet, it still feels like there is a curse on the town.”

“We’d have felt it if someone had cast a curse.”

“I agree. I am not saying it is a curse, just that it feels like one.”

“I assume you’ve tried to lower the barrier.”

Mr. Gold smiled. “I suggest you get to work, soon. There’s a timetable to consider.”

“A time-table for what?”

Mr. Gold nodded and ambled to the front door. “Good day, Mayor Mills.”

Regina decided to spend the remaining time until Henry came home cooking. Might as well look normal when she ambushed the little sneak.

Darkness fell, and with it, Regina’s front door slammed.

“Mom, I’m home!”

“In the kitchen, Henry.”

“Hey. I’ll just head up and shower. What’s for dinner?”

“Sure. Grilled chicken, rice, and asparagus.”

“Ugh.”

“Young man!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right back.”

Regina set the table and put the food out before pouring herself a glass of Merlot. She’d just sat down when heavy footsteps came running down the stairs.

“I’m starving.” Henry collapsed on the chair. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome.” Regina nodded, watching Henry eat.

“You’re not hungry?” Henry asked after a moment when he looked up and noticed the untouched plate in front of Regina.

“Not really.”

“Are you OK? Did something happen?”

“You tell me, Henry.”

“I just went out with Grace and the twins.”

“So you say.” Regina took a long sip of her wine.

Henry pushed his food to the edge of the plate and back to the middle.

“While I appreciate that you are such a terrible liar, Henry, that doesn’t make lying to me any better.”

Henry sighed.

“I know you are trying to take down the town barrier, and that my _sister_ is helping you.”

Henry’s eyes widened.

“What I don’t know is why, or why you didn’t come to me with this?”

“How do you…”

“I did not spy on you.”

“I didn’t think you did.” Henry frowned.

Regina ducked her head to hide a smile.

“There’s something wrong, at least I think so. I wasn’t sure you’d believe me or that you’d be willing to do something about it.”

“What do you think is wrong?”

“Everyone is acting strange, or, not everyone, well… Emma is acting strange.”

“What do you mean?”

Henry sighed again. “She’s not… do you remember during your curse how people were kind of fake? They acted like they were happy, but it wasn’t real.”

“Are you saying Emma isn’t happy? How can this be? This is supposed to be her happy ending!”

“I know. And everyone else isn’t fine either. It’s just not as obvious as it is for Emma.”

“What about your grandparents? They seem happy.”

“Yes, they are the least apparently affected, but even they are too… forgiving?”

Regina laughed.

“No, I don’t mean with you or anything or even in general. I know that’s sort of a family trait. This is different, though. It took them time to forgive you. There were set-backs and you guys fought.”

“That’s true.” Regina cleared her throat. “Who do you think they are forgiving too easily?”

“Hook.”

“I see. Henry, it’s normal to find it… unsettling to go from being with just me or Emma to being in a situation where you suddenly also have to deal with another person in the house.”

“What? No! Seriously? I am not five years old, Mom. I don’t care about that.”

“OK, but I thought you liked him.”

“He’s a pirate.” Henry shrugged.

“What does that mean?”

“It’s kinda cool, you know? At first, hey, that’s Captain Hook from Peter Pan and he’s not as… strict, I suppose, and there was more freedom for me when he was supervising me.”

“You mean enabling you to more mischief?”

“Yeah, that, too.” Henry grinned.

“But?”

“Well, I… honestly, I don’t like the way he treats Emma.”

“What? How does he treat Emma?” Regina’s voice rose and her fists clenched.

“He’s not hitting her, Mom. Calm down.”

“There are other ways to be abusive.”

“I know. I’m not sure… well, I’m no expert here, but the way he talks to her sometimes. They think they’re alone, but voices travel. And all the times he lied to her and she just accepts it.”

“How does he talk to her?”

“I don’t know, it’s weird. He is not shouting at her or cursing or anything. It’s just… it seems like he always gets what he wants, and it sounds like it’s always Emma’s fault.”

“I see.”

“Why is Zelena helping you in all this? She’s not Emma’s biggest fan.”

“I didn’t tell her it’s mostly about Emma. I was talking more in general, and it wasn’t lying, really. Others are affected, too. Besides, she likes the idea of the barrier being gone.”

“I can imagine.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“I am upset you lied to me, and I am sad that you didn’t come to me with your worries.”

“I’m sorry.” Henry’s gaze dropped.

“What do you think is causing all of this and why do you think the town barrier is the solution?”

“Not sure. I think it might be a spell or a curse, but yes, I know, you guys would have known if someone cast a curse. Zelena told me.”

Regina nodded.

“I don’t think the town line barrier is the solution. It was just an easy place to start since this is the clearest sign that there is still something wrong here. Otherwise, wouldn’t we be able to come and go freely?”

“Probably. Did you figure something out so far?”

“Well, Zelena started with some potions, but she said it would be easier if she knew which ones you’ve already used. Maybe you can tell her?”

“We’ll see.”

“Oh, and we also figured out that the barrier buzzes if someone without magic touches it.”

“Buzzes?”

“Yeah, there’s this sound…, but it only happened when I or Nicholas touched it. When Zelena did it, nothing.”

“Anything else?”

“No. Zelena said the potions take some time. We’re supposed to meet again the day after tomorrow. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, Henry.” Regina smiled and reached out to stroke a strain of hair off Henry’s forehead.

“Will you help us?”

“Yes, I will help you, sweetheart. Am I correct in assuming that this is another one of your operations?”

“Operation White Hats.” Henry grinned.

Regina chuckled and nodded, “Very well, then. I’m in.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A curse?”

“Hush, not so loud,” Regina hissed. “I’m not sure. Henry and Zelena have been working to bring down the barrier at the town line for a few weeks, and I’ve joined their efforts last week. But so far, nothing seems to work.”

“But what curse? And who would have cast it? Are you sure this isn’t just the result of… well, you’re all being restless and not used to not fighting?”

“No, Snow, that’s not it. We weren’t sure at first, if it’s a curse or not. Even Rumple wasn’t sure.”

“Rumple? What does he have to do with this?”

“He came to me, the day I was about to confront Henry for sneaking around and hiding things from me.”

“What?”

“That’s not important and I took care of it. Rumple wants the barrier down, too, and he also thought it might be a curse.”

“And he couldn’t do anything?”

“Obviously not. But my point is, Zelena and I used a potion designed to, well, it’s basically a curse detector.”

“So it _is_ a curse!”

“Yes, but we still don’t know who cast it. It’s a strong curse, Snow.”

“How strong?”

“Dark Curse strong.”

“No! Not again. I am so _done_ with those.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Does that mean… our memories?”

“I don’t know. No time seems to be missing, but we can’t be fully sure.”

“Are there memory retrieval potions?”

“Yes, we are already brewing one. Yet, who should take it?”

“That’s a good question. I still can’t get over the fact that we didn’t figure this out earlier.”

“I know. I think we may have been a bit too… complacent with accepting that there’s a barrier around Storybrooke. We stopped questioning it.”

“Too busy with our happy endings.” Snow balled her hands into fists.

“What is it?”

“Huh? Nothing, it’s fine.”

“Snow, I know you too well for this.”

“I just… these happy endings are not… they don’t feel like I imagined they’d feel.”

“Are you and David—”

“No, no! It’s nothing like that… I think. We may be a bit, I don’t know, distant, at times, but we’re so busy. There’s not always time for just us to spend time together. That’s fine. It’s more… Emma.”

“What about her?”

“It’s hard to describe. I mean, everything I’d pictured for her happened. She opened up, she fell in love, and she got married. It seemed huge, beautiful, and important. But it all feels… stale?”

“I don’t understand.”

“We weren’t happy, at first, when she started dating Hook. In fact, David and I fought a lot about it. He didn’t think Hook was the right one for Emma, or that he had it in him to change.” Snow frowned.

“But that has changed. You are all always going on about how much he’s changed.”

“Yes, I suppose. He’s changed, hasn’t he?”

“I’m not the right person to ask that.”

“I can’t remember.”

“What?”

“No, not like a memory loss spell or anything. I just meant, I can’t remember when things changed. What happened that we suddenly thought Hook changed? What made him and David friends?”

“Still the wrong person to ask.”

“I used to tell David that we’re supposed to let Emma pick her way. That if Hook isn’t right for her, time would tell. She’d figure it out.”

“That didn’t happen.”

“No, it didn’t. But you see, David wasn’t the only one who thought Hook was wrong for Emma. We only disagreed in how to handle this.”

“But you encouraged her to be with him!”

“I did. And I don’t know why. I don’t understand it. I also don’t understand why David just forgave him for killing his father.”

“You always forgive. I killed your father.”

Snow nodded. “Yes, but that took forever. I didn’t just shrug my shoulders and say, oh, well, you were different back then. Now, you’re a changed woman and all is good.”

“I don’t know how to help you with this.”

“Everything seems like… a fog. When I try to understand, to capture how David and I got from Hook is wrong to encouraging Emma to give him another chance, to be with him, it slips through my finger. It’s almost like it isn’t there.”

“Maybe you are the one who should take the memory potion.”

“Yes, I think that might be worth a try.”

 

***

After allowing their concoction to stew for another week, Regina and Zelena added the finishing touches to the memory potion.

“Well, here it is.” Zelena held out a vial filled with a thick, purple liquid. “You’re ready to poison Snow again?”

“I’m not poisoning her!”

“Uh-huh.”

“At least not _again_.”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“What do you mean?”

“If there’s a curse, it could have affected you, too.” Zelena crossed her arms.

“My life has never been a joyride, so I doubt whatever this curse has to offer can be worse than what I’ve already experienced. Or done.”

The doorbell rang.

“They’re here.” The sisters nodded at each other and walked upstairs.

“Regina, I don’t know about this,” David said as a way of greeting when Regina opened the door.

“David, we’ve talked about this. Something isn’t right.” Snow rushed after him.

“I know, and it’s not that I don’t believe you or Regina, but—”

“Snow doesn’t have to do this. I can drink it instead. If it is the dark curse, we’re all affected.” Regina offered.

“But you haven’t noticed anything being off.” Snow said.

“Maybe I am just more used to things not working out.” Regina said.

“Stop saying that. Stop being so negative!”

Regina raised her eyebrows at Snow who blushed.

“Anyway. Let’s get this started. Where do you want me?”

“The living-room? Go ahead and sit on the couch.”

Zelena joined them, bringing the vial and a glass of scotch.

“What’s the alcohol for?” Snow asked.

“I haven’t decided yet. I might want it, but maybe the taste of the potion is vile, and then you need it. I probably should have brought the bottle. We might all need it.”

“Let’s not jump ahead.” Regina sat down next to Snow. “You really don’t have to do this.”

“Snow, I really don’t know…”

“It’s fine,” Snow patted David’s leg. “I want to know.”

“It might not even work.” Regina said, handing the vial to Snow.

“What a vote of confidence,” Zelena quipped.

“Yes, yes.” Snow cleared her throat before drinking the liquid in one gulp.

A shudder ran through her frame and she dropped the vial, which landed with a soft plod on the plush carpet. Snow’s eyes fell shut and she sagged back against the couch.

“Snow!” David pulled her closer to him.

“This is not unusual.” Regina said, though there were frown lines around her eyes.

After a few more breathless seconds, Snow took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes.

“Are you OK? What did you see?” David rushed out.

Snow frowned. “I’m fine. I don’t think it worked.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t regain any memories, well, at least not new ones or not ones that hadn’t been returned before.”

“Wait, what?” David tilted his head, while his hand clasped Snow’s hand softly.

“I was back in Camelot. In Granny’s Diner. It was… when Hook was dying. Right before Emma took him away.”

“Huh.”

“Yes. It’s part of the memories Emma had taken from us, but that curse is gone.” Snow shook her head. “Do you think there was something wrong with the potion?”

“No, we brewed it correctly.” Zelena said before Regina could open her mouth.

“Then why would it bring me back to Camelot?”

“I don’t know,” Regina sighed and paced through the room. “There must be something there…. Something we’re missing.”

“I mean, this was the moment when everything went wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Regina stopped and stared at David.

“That’s when Emma took Hook away and then turned him into the Dark One.”

“Yes, and it led to the Dark Curse being cast, but Emma broke it. Why else would she have turned back into her regular self?”

“That’s debatable,” Zelena muttered.

“What?” Regina asked.

“It’s not like I’m close to the Savior or anything, but she seems… less, somehow. She was different back then when… well, when I played with the idea of traveling back in time.”

“Playing with the idea—”

“Stop it, David. That’s hardly the issue right now.” Regina raised her hands. “People change, especially, when they are in relationships. That’s not unusual.”

Snow exchanged a quick look with David, who gave a quick nod. “Well, we’ll head back home. Relieving Belle from watching Neal.”

“Oh, sure. Let me know if you remember anything else.”

“Of course.” Snow nodded and hugged Regina before leaving with David, who nodded at her.

“You know that’s not it, right?” Zelena followed Regina into the kitchen.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You do, don’t even try to sell me this, _people change_ nonsense.”

“People _do_ change!”

“Yes, of course. We are proof of that, aren’t we? That’s not what I mean either.”

“Then what do you mean?” Regina’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest.

“There’s something wrong with the Savior. We have all seen it for a while, but no one dares to talk about it. After all, what could be wrong with the perfect product of true love? Who dares to question her? But she’s been… off. And it’s not just that. Henry—”

“What about Henry?”

“I know that his worry for Emma brought him to me, or better, to bring down the town barrier.”

“How—”

“Oh, please. Give me some credit. We now know whatever is wrong relates to our time in Camelot.”

“But that has been resolved!”

“So it would seem, but our potion worked. There’s a reason for Snow seeing the moment right before Emma started the path that lead to the next Dark Curse.”

“What do we do next?”

“Hey, that’s your territory. I’m going home to Robin. Toodles!” Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Regina didn’t want to talk about this with Emma. In fact, approaching this topic, or anything else, really, with Emma, was the last thing Regina felt like doing. All they’ve been doing is argue, at least, when they talked, they’d end up arguing. Usually, they were just silent, staring or glaring at each other. Even this didn’t happen too often since they both tried to avoid the other’s presence if possible. It almost reminded Regina of the time when Emma first came to Storybrooke. She had thought they’d moved far beyond that.

 Henry was still working with Zelena. He was also convinced that Camelot must be the solution, or better yet, that they would find the solution if they focused all their efforts on their time in Camelot. That actually was another thing Regina didn’t want to do. Emma’s stint as the Dark One, along with everything else that had happened in Camelot was painful, and Regina didn’t feel comfortable revisiting it. She was sure Emma felt the same, which made approaching this topic even worse.

“We think we might be under a curse.” Regina blurted instead of a greeting when Emma opened the door.

“What? I… uh, Regina—” Emma’s mouth remained somewhat open, while she kept the door open.

“Close the door.”

“Uh, what is this about?”

“A curse,” Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“That much I gathered.” Emma stepped closer to Regina. “Are you OK?”

Regina’s eyes widened and she stared at Emma for a second. “Yes, I’m fine.” She shook her head. “Can we maybe sit down?”

“Yes, sure. Let’s go to the living room.” Once they sat down, Emma rose. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. Do you want something to drink?”

“No, I just want to get this over with.”

“OK.” Emma sat back down and rubbed her hands over her pants. “Hook isn’t here right now. He went to the harbor and if you want I can call him—”

“No, don’t. I prefer to talk to you.” Regina omitted that she’d known Hook wouldn’t be there or she’d have stopped by another time.

“So what curse is it this time? Any idea who cast it?”

“It seems to be the Dark Curse.”

“What? Are you serious?” Upon seeing Regina’s glare, Emma shook her head. “Of course you are.”

“I am not completely clear on any of this really, but we think someone has cast a curse. Henry and Zelena—”

“That’s a combination you don’t hear often.”

“Yes, well, they had started to work together before I was informed.”

“Is that about that talk we had when you said Henry was up to something?”

“And you dismissed me? Yes.”

“OK, so what did they do?”

“They tried to find a way to get rid of the barrier at the town line, and long story short, there’s a curse that’s keeping us locked in. We checked for memory loss and your mother drank a potion and, well, we’re not sure it worked, but Henry and Zelena are convinced it did.”

“So is everyone in on this except me?”

“What? No, and that’s hardly the point.”

Emma crossed her arms.

“I tried to talk to you about Henry. It’s not like you were receptive.”

“Whatever. So, what did my mother find out?”

“She remembered Camelot.”

“Camelot?”

“Yes, the night at Granny’s, when Hook collapsed.”

“I see. But how does this relate to the Dark Curse? I broke the one he’d cast.”

“Yes, that’s what we, that is Snow and I, have been arguing, too. But Henry and Zelena are convinced it still somehow relates to Camelot.”

“I don’t see it.”

“I am skeptical, too, but it’s the only lead we’ve got.”

“Are you sure this isn’t just Henry… I don’t know, missing all his missions, and well, Zelena, maybe she’s bored, too?”

“Contrary to popular belief, Ms. Swan, not everyone got a happy ending.”

“We’re back to the Ms. Swan shtick again.” Emma sighed.

“Let’s put that aside, shall we? We are usually better at solving problems together.”

“I’m just not sure there is a problem, well, besides Henry’s over-imagination and Zelena’s potential boredom.”

“That’s what you’re going with? What happened to you, Emma?” Regina shook her head.

“I’m done with all the drama, OK? I’ve spent the last six years running from one crisis to the next. I thought there’d never be a happy ending for me, and that all I did was ruin people’s happiness. It’s finally quiet. There’s nothing going on! There’s no unsolved Dark Curse. Camelot has been resolved.”

“What about being stuck here in Storybrooke?”

“That might just be the result of a combination of things. Do you plan to leave here anyway?”

“No, but that’s hardly the point. We should be able to leave if we wish to do so.”

“Fine. But that’s still not a crisis. You and Zelena will figure this out eventually.”

“How nice of you to leave all the heavy lifting to others.”

“Regina—”

“Don’t bother, Ms. Swan. I’m beginning to understand.” Standing, Regina marched to the door.

“I’m sorry Regina. I truly believe there’s nothing wrong.” Emma rushed after her.

“I know you do.” Regina nodded and left. “And that’s part of the problem.” She whispered, gazing back at Emma’s closed door before returning to her car.

 

***

“Will you stop pacing a hole in our floor.” Snow said, seated on the couch.

“I just don’t know…”

“You don’t know what?”

“How to say it.”

“What are you talking about?”

Regina crossed her arms, stopping in front of Snow. “This curse is about Emma.”

Snow held Regina’s gaze before dropping her head and nodding. “I was afraid of that.”

“You believe me?” Regina sat down next to Snow.

“I don’t want to believe it, but it has crossed my mind, too. Emma has been acting strangely for a while.”

Now it was Regina’s turn to nod.

“At first, I thought it was just the burden of being the Savior and her past, that she didn’t have anyone who cared for her.” Snow balled her right hand into a fist. “She’s different. She’s almost cold, well, to anyone who isn’t Hook.” She frowned.

“That still doesn’t tell us who cast this curse.” Regina sighed. “I am glad, though, that you believe me.”

“I assume your conversation with Emma didn’t go well.”

“That’s an understatement. It’s almost like she is me, well, the old me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not about revenge or anything. But not believing in Henry? Saying he just has a big imagination? That was me five years ago, though I was lying then. I don’t think Emma is lying right now. Or at least, she believes what she is saying.”

“What do we do?”

“I have no idea. I think I might pay Rumple another visit.”

“Why would he help you? He’s always asking for something in return.”

“I know how to handle Rumple. Besides, he wants the barrier gone as well. It’s in his own interest to help us.”


	5. Chapter 5

The doorbell jingled when Regina entered the Pawn Shop. It was empty.

“Rumple?” Regina frowned at the silence that greeted her. Why would the shop be open when he’s not there? Shaking her head, Regina marched behind the counter, pushed the curtain to the side, and stepped into the backroom.

“Rumple? Belle?” Her gaze flickered across the room before it landed on a still body in the corner. “Rumple!” Regina rushed to the man, feeling for his pulse. Relief flooded her when she felt a strong beat. “Rumple!” Regina shook him. After a moment, he groaned and blinked before trying to sit up.

“What… Regina?” His voice sounded hoarse before he cleared his throat. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I came here to talk to you, and no one was in the store, so I checked the back. Are you OK?”

“I think so.” He took Regina’s offered arm and lifted himself off the floor.

“Did you get attacked?”

“I don’t remember. I came to the back, looking for a book… that’s the last thing I remember.”

“The store looks normal.”

“I doubt we’re dealing with a robbery.”

“Same here,” Regina sighed. “You were right, there seems to be another Dark Curse blocking us from leaving Storybrooke.”

“What else did you find?” Gold moved to sit in a chair.

“Not much. That’s the problem. We did a memory potion and Snow drank it, but all she saw was Camelot.”

“Oh? What exactly did she see there?”

“She saw the moment right before Emma disappeared with Hook and turned him into the Dark One. That’s it, though. It’s useless, really, since Emma broke that curse.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, dearie.”

“What do you mean? Of course she broke it! She’d still be the Dark One if she hadn’t,” Regina scoffed.

“I _am_ the Dark One.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

“Emma heard the dagger.”

“What?”

“How do you think she knew about Hook being in the Underworld? Or about me being the Dark One again?”

“I don’t…”

“She came to see me, here, in the shop. She’d heard the dagger whisper to her. She knew what I’d done, or she figured it out quickly. Either way, it was the dagger that drew her to me.”

“That doesn’t mean… I… this could have been a residue, left over from her being the Dark One. She had just turned back.”

“Maybe, or, as I’ve long suspected, the curse wasn’t fully broken. This would also explain Snow White’s vision from the memory potion.”

“But Emma is back to normal!”

“Is she? Or is she simply no longer the Dark One?”

“What does all this mean?”

“When the last curse was cast, it had more than one creator.”

“How is that even possible?”

“As the Dark One, you have access to the memories and lives of the previous Dark One’s, though most are not aware of this and only tap into this by accident. Hook was influenced by Nimue when he cast the curse, at least, he used her to crush Merlin’s heart, since he was the thing Nimue loved the most.”

“OK, and that means?”

“It means that part of the curse came from her, while another part came from Hook. Then Emma added the memory curse, which brought in an even greater chaos.”

“You’re saying that maybe only one part of the curse was broken. But how would we know which one? And what is the other one?”

“I would assume that all the Dark Ones leaving the Underworld and trying to make Storybrooke their new home is—”

“Nimue’s part.”

Gold nodded. “Yes, and that leaves Hook’s curse. What did he want most?”

“Emma,” Regina whispered, he eyes widening.

“I would agree.”

“Does that mean she is under his curse right now? Does _he_ know? He’s no longer the Dark One, however, so what does he remember?”

“You were no longer the Evil Queen, yet the curse still did your bidding. As to your first question, I cannot be completely sure, but I’d say it’s highly likely that Ms. Swan is still being influenced by Hook’s curse.”

“But she has her happy ending.” Regina muttered.

“No, _Hook_ has his happy ending.”

“What do we do now?”

“ _We_ do nothing, Regina. I think solving this problem, this curse, will be up to _you_.”

“Me? I’m not the Savior, and I hardly think Hook added me as a potential Savior into his curse.” Regina let out a hollow laugh.

“No, but Emma might have.”

“What are you-”

“Denial is such an ugly emotion, dearie. I thought we were past that. It’s up to you. Either you ignore what you _know_ , what you _feel_ , and leave things as they are, or you finally do something.”

“Rumple, I…” Regina’s gaze shifted to the floor.

“I trust that you’ll fix this.” He smiled before rising and limping back into the store.

 

***

Once more, Regina’s leisure time reading a book was interrupted by a furious knock on her front door. Sighing, she rose and made her way to the door.

“I don’t understand you! You make us all crazy claiming there’s a curse! And that we need to break it! And then you just stop. I haven’t heard from you in a week.” Snow stormed into the hallway.

“I feel like I’m having a déjà vu.” Regina closed the door.

“Did you ever talk to Rumple? What happened? Why didn’t you tell me? Why aren’t you returning my calls? I’ve send you a ton of texts, too. Henry says—”

“My son talks too much.” Regina crossed her forearms.

“No need to get defensive. Why don’t we take this to the living-room instead of just standing here, glaring at each other?” Snow filed to the living room, followed by Regina who rolled her eyes.

“I’m not defensive.”

“I’ve recently read this book on body language, and besides the fact that I wish I had that back in the Enchanted Forrest, you Regina, have a defensive posture going. You’re all rigid, crossing of your arms, protecting your heart-”

“Snow!”

 “Yes, yes. OK, I will give you some time to collect yourself. Go make us some coffee.” Snow smiled.

“You are even more insufferable as a friend. Do you know that?”

“Oh, so you’re now admitting that we’re friends?”

Regina’s eyes narrowed before she turned and stalked to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, she joined Snow on the couch, placing two coffee cups on the table in front of them.

“I did speak to Rumple.” Regina took a sip of her coffee.

“What did he say?”

“He explained a few things, and I’ve determined that… well, I don’t think there’s a way to break this curse.”

“That’s it? You’re just giving up? Worse, you didn’t even tell us! And why do you get to decide all this by yourself? We’re all affected. My daughter is the most affected!”

“It’s not that easy, Snow. Emma has her happy ending. She says so herself! Why mess with that?”

“Maybe, I don’t know, because it doesn’t seem real?”

“To us, yes, but we’re standing on the outside! Why should we make decisions based on a situation where we don’t know what is really going on?”

“You are scared.”

Regina scoffed. “Please! Of what?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’m going to find out. Even if I have to speak to Gold myself.” Snow drank from her cup, clearing her throat. “Or, alternatively, tell me what he said. Let’s see if I agree.”

Regina clenched her jaw.

“What was so awful about what he said?”

“Nothing. It’s just nonsense. It wouldn’t work anyway.”

“What wouldn’t work?”

“You are getting on my nerves, Snow. Let’s just drop this. So what if we can’t leave Storybrooke?”

“What did Henry say to this?”

“He didn’t… he… he stomped off. He’s probably still working on this with Zelena.”

“Regina, I know that whatever Rumple said must have been… difficult, but sometimes talking about things lifts their burden.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “You won’t stop harassing me about this until I tell you, won’t you?”

“No.” Snow smiled, drinking another sip of coffee.

“Fine. He said that he thinks that Hook’s curse is still active, and what we see is Hook’s happy ending playing out.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“Well, whatever. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Yes, it does! Besides, any curse can be broken.”

“I don’t think this one will be.” Regina’s gaze found the lush carpet at her feet.

“What makes you so sure of this? What else did he say?”

“He… he insinuated that it’s up to me to break this curse.” Regina avoided Snow’s eyes.

“That’s great!” Snow’s smile faltered upon seeing Regina’s downcast expression. “Isn’t it great?”

“No, Snow, it isn’t great. I cast curses, in case you didn’t know. I don’t break them!”

“You did with Henry. The memory curse from Zelena, when you kissed him, it was True Love’s kiss and you broke the curse.”

“That was my son.”

“So?”

“That’s different.”

“Maybe this is the moment where I confess that I’ve lied to you earlier?”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I took the memory potion, I didn’t just see the scene at Granny’s.” Snow ducked her head.

“What else did you see?”

“A few things here and there. All in Camelot, and they made me realize a few things that I—”

“Snow!”

“Okay, just promise me you won’t be… well, too mad?”

Regina glared at her.

“I saw Emma saving Robin, and then try to have a true love kiss with Hook before leaving the room. Then I saw you and Emma and the dreamcatcher, you were crying and that’s when Emma learned about Daniel. The entire thing, I mean.” Snow cleared her throat. “Then it jumped to the well, you know, your conversation with Emma before we all came out and stopped you. Now that I think about it…” Snow shook her head after taking in Regina’s stony facial expression. “Then came the scene at Granny’s, and right after, I saw them. Emma and Hook, in a field of flowers and I heard their conversation. How he begged her not to turn him into the Dark One.”

“Why didn’t you tell us all of this? The entire time we might have been looking into the wrong aspect and—”

“But we didn’t. Look, I know I probably should have said something earlier—”

Regina scoffed.

“I didn’t want to reveal this in front of David and Zelena, and I… I wanted to get a clearer picture first.”

“On what?”

“On what I’ve seen and felt when I took that potion. Since then, I do think I see things much clearer. I’ve thought back and remembered a lot of moments that didn’t make sense then. They were just at the periphery of my awareness, but it was never quite enough to capture it fully.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do, and I think this is the solution to the curse, or better, to breaking this curse.”

“I don’t think there’s a way to break this curse.”

“But you love Emma.”

“Excuse me?” Regina’s voice rose.

“We’re family, Regina, and we fight for each other. Why won’t you fight for Emma? You’ve said so yourself. She’s not the same, and she doesn’t seem truly happy. Not here.” Snow touched her heart. “Not where it counts.”

“Please, don’t ask me to do this.”

“I understand that you are scared, or that you think you’re not worthy of Emma, but Regina, Emma would be lucky to be with you.”

“Don’t say that.” Regina’s voice broke and tears filled her eyes. “Please don’t say that.”

“Oh, Regina.” Snow sighed, pulling Regina close. “I’m so sorry that you still haven’t forgiven yourself. You have to let this go.”

Regina shook her head before pulling away from Snow. She rose and marched toward the bookshelf next to the window.

“I don’t think it matters. She loves Hook. She chose him before he ever cast that curse. Besides, I don’t know if I can do this to myself. To put myself out there and to…”

“There’s this saying I came across not too long ago. How did it go again…” Snow frowned. “Oh, yes, something along the ways of being happy with what you have, instead of longing for what you can’t have.”

“That is _exactly_ what I am doing, Snow! I am happy with Henry, with my sister, and even with you and your husband.”

“That’s sweet, but that’s not what I meant. I was talking about Emma. She settled for the only thing she thought she could have.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Of course I do. I am her mother, and before that, I was her friend.” Snow smiled sadly.

“I don’t think—”

“Well, I _think_ , Emma deserves to know that there’s another option.”

“Why do I have to do this? Why is this not on her, too? Why do I have to open up?”

“I think you made you choice pretty clear, in Camelot.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When you asked Emma to save Robin, why would she open up after that? Then, when Wish Robin came with us to Storybrooke, you made the same choice. Again. Why wouldn’t Emma go with what she has?”

“Snow, are you aware of what you are suggesting here?”

“Yes, that you tell Emma you love her. If she truly loves Hook, if she’s not under a curse in this regard, well, then I am sure she’ll choose him.”

“And you’d be OK with… with…”

“I am fine with whatever is truly Emma’s choice. If she chooses Hook, we will be happy for her. But only if it was her choice, not something that was forced on her by a curse.”

“And me?” Regina whispered.

“I already love you, Regina. Why would I have a problem with you and Emma being in a relationship?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I hunted you and Charming down, for years. I almost burned you at the cross! I poisoned you, and my guards put David in a coma for twenty-eight years. I separated you. I took Emma from you.” Regina’s rage deflated with the last sentence.

“I killed your mother. I made you lose Daniel, and because I wanted you around, you were forced to marry a man you didn’t love. A man who didn’t love you.” Snow sighed. “Regina, we’ve been there, and we’ve talked about this a million times. I have forgiven you, and so has David. I know Emma doesn’t hold a grudge against you. You are the only one who can’t let go. Don’t let this stand between you and happiness.”

“But what if she doesn’t want me?”

“Well, from what I’ve seen and heard when I took the memory potion and looking back on events, I find that unlikely, but it’s a risk you’ll have to take. Do you really want her happy ending to be a curse? Is that what you want for Emma?”

“Of course not.”

“Then do something!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Her hands coiled into tight fists inside the pockets of her coat. After stewing over Snow’s comments for two more days, Regina had finally gathered the courage to talk to Emma. At least, that was the plan, though she currently stood rooted to the spot at the end of the road, Emma’s house in sight. Hook had left again earlier in the day. She wasn’t sure where he’d gone, but Snow had told her he’d be away from home for at least two days. Perfect timing, at least according to Snow. Regina sighed. She never thought of herself as lacking in courage, and there had been times in the past where she was tempted to tell Emma, to reveal her feelings. But then one thing or another always happened. It never seemed to be the right time. Then of course, there was Robin. And Hook. If she was being honest with herself, she had also settled, somewhat, with Robin. She knew Emma didn’t want her, and if she did, Regina wouldn’t deserve her love, and if she did, she’d ruin it. All those old ideas of love being weakness forever keeping her up at night; shouting at her to tear down this castle of dreams and illusion because it would never be. Robin was good for her, through all his flaws, and despite the fact that she hadn’t truly chosen him – that fate had once more seen it fit to tie her to someone of its own choosing – he had made her realize that is was okay to let go, to allow herself to be loved, and to love.

Yet, Robin was low stakes, at least, that’s how she’d felt. Emma Swan - on the other hand – Regina shuddered. There was their family, Henry, to consider. Not to mention the fact that Emma had the ability to crush Regina’s heart to dust. Seeing her with Hook was already painful enough. Rejection? Or worse, being with her and then ruining it somehow? Regina didn’t think she could bear it. Still, here she stood. She could let it go, walk away and tell Snow, lie to Snow, no, she wouldn’t do that. But she could tell her that she could not risk this. She could not risk losing…

Regina raised her head, and her hands relaxed. Losing what exactly? Emma wasn’t even her friend anymore – not really. She had changed, and if it had been a natural change and they’d just grown apart, if they’d just become too different to be friends, well, Regina could accept that. She could learn to live with that. But, if all of this, this distance and hardship, this discord and near animosity came from a curse, well, she’ll be damned if she’d let this happen. _She_ was the one who cursed people, not getting her heart broken by someone else’s curse . Hook of all people! Regina sneered and marched toward Emma’s house. This was going to end, one way or another.

***

“Please tell me this isn’t about the ‘curse’ again?” Emma said in a way of greeting after opening the door for Regina.

“Yes, and no. It’s… difficult.”

Emma sighed. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Regina opened and closed her fists in her coat pocket.

“Let’s go sit down.”

Regina followed Emma, but she sat down across from her. It suddenly seemed important to keep the table between them.

“I…” Regina pushed a strain of her hair behind her ear and gazed at her lap. “This isn’t easy, and… I suppose I want you to know that I don’t relish doing this.”

“Is everything OK? Is it Henry? Are you OK?” Emma shifted from leaning back against the couch cushion to sitting at the edge of her seat.

“No, no, Henry’s fine, as am I.”

“OK, good. Good.” Emma ran her hands over her jeans.

“I know you don’t believe in a new curse, and you’re right about that. I also know you’re skeptical about any of this relating to Hook’s curse, but let me please ask you a few questions.”

“If this will make this nonsense go away, so be it.”

“When Hook cast the curse, he crushed Merlin’s heart, correct?”

“Yes.” Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Regina’s mind immediately drifted back to Snow and her body language book.

Shaking her head, Regina continued, “but isn’t that odd? The Dark Curse requires the heart of the thing you love the most.”

Emma opened her mouth only to close it right away again. “Yes, I suppose.”

“But how could that be Merlin?”

“Well, as the Dark One, you do sort of have a connection to other Dark Ones, and Nimue made her presence felt quite a bit. I assume she did that with Hook, too.”

“Yes, Nimue loved Merlin. Then who cast the curse? Nimue or Hook?”

“I don’t… I never thought about it like that.”

“Me neither, that is, until recently. I know you’ve added the memory spell, but does that mean you also took part in the casting? You did this before the curse could take effect, correct?”

“Yes, but I don’t think…” Emma closed her eyes. “I did not cast that curse, Regina.”

“I believe you.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means that there were two wills at work, when the curse was cast, that is. Nimue’s and Hook’s.”

“Did I break them both or just one? If just one, which one did I break?” Emma’s eyes took on a faraway look.

“We don’t know for sure, but if you think about what happened, with all the Dark Ones coming to Storybrooke—”

“Nimue. I broke her curse.” Emma whispered, her eyes clearing.

“I’m afraid so.”

“So that means we are still under a curse, Hook’s curse then?” Emma turned around and Regina’s eyes softened, taking in Emma’s slumped shoulders.

“Maybe, I mean-”

“Are you trying to make me feel better?”

“Emma, it might be harmless, I mean, it doesn’t have to be bad.”

“What did your curse do again? Take away happy endings?” Emma ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t… this can’t be true.”

“I’m not sure, but I think there’s something there. Regardless, it’s not the same. I wanted to make everyone but me miserable, and in the end, even that didn’t work.”

“I want to hurt you the way you hurt me,” Emma muttered.

“What?” Regina flinched

“That’s what he said to me. Here, in Storybrooke, after he found out he was the Dark One and I’d lied to him.”

“That’s horrible.”

Emma sniffed, crossing her arms tightly. “He was the Dark One then, and, well—”

“Why do you always excuse everything he does and says?”

“I don’t… I just know what it feels like. The darkness, sitting on your neck. Whispering to you, and all you want to do is give in. All you want to do is immerse yourself in it. Every petty, angry, hurt impulse.”

“But you didn’t do that.”

“Yes, and he begged me not to turn him into the Dark One. He knew he wouldn’t resist the darkness. I still did it. I just…” Emma’s eyes once more turned glassy.

“Love him so much.” Regina finished the sentence.

“What?” Emma’s eyes widened, and her faraway gaze focused on Regina. “Well, I suppose that would have made what I’ve done more understandable.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“No, you don’t get to throw out something like _this_ and then just drop it.”

The creaking of the front door opening startled them both.

“Hey, luv. I forgot my—” Hook stopped when he reached the living-room.

“Hi. Regina was just leaving. What did you forget?” Emma jumped up and rushed to Hook’s side.

Hook tilted his head. “No, it’s fine. I just came to get my compass.” He pointed at a door in the back. “You guys have fun with your little chat.” He grinned, nodded and turned toward the back.

“What was _that_?” Regina hissed, remaining seated.

“I… uh… I don’t really know.” Emma’s eyes jumped back and forth between Regina’s face and Hook’s retreating back. Licking her lips, Emma once more crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“There’s something wrong with you!”

“What could be wrong with me? I got my happy ending, remember?”

Regina’s eyes widened and she rose, stepping closer to Emma. “Everything changed again once he came back. You were ready to kick me out.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Emma dropped her arms, but took a step back. Her eyes once more finding the door where they could hear Hook rummaging through his belongings. “I think you should leave.”

“I’m not leaving you like this!”

“Regina, come on.” Emma sighed before sitting down on the couch again. Her hands rubbing along her pants, and her eyelids fluttered shut. “I’m tired, OK?”

“Hey. I got it.” Hook strode back in, frowning when he took in the scene. “Are you OK, Emma?”

“Yes, of course. I’m fine.” Emma smiled.

“She’s not fine. There’s something wrong with her, and I think it’s because of the curse _you_ cast.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Your Dark Curse. What did you wish for?”

“Emma broke that curse!”

“No, she broke Nimue’s addition, not whatever monstrosity you cast.”

“Monstrosity? You should know all about that, aight.”

“Please, just let it go, Regina. There’s no curse, OK. We’re fine.” Emma held on to Hook’s arm.

“Of course we’re fine. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Regina shook her head. “Does she act like the Emma you’ve met? I mean, despite the fact that she didn’t want you at all then, but even while Elsa was here, or when Ursula and Maleficent were in town, Emma didn’t act like _this_.”

“People change. We’ve been through a lot. You of all people should know that.” Hook replied heatedly.

“Of course people change. I’m not denying this, but this is not that. There is something wrong with Emma. Just look at her! Why does she even let us talk about her like that without interrupting us or complaining. It’s like she isn’t even here.”

Hook frowned and turned to Emma whose face had lost all color. She swallowed hard and slowly shook her head. “Emma? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Killian.” Emma. “Just tired.”

“What did you and Regina talk about earlier?”

“Nothing important.” Emma sounded breathless. “I think I need to sit down.”

“She’s not fine, Hook!”

“I know,” Hook kneeled in front of Emma. “Hey. Maybe you should lie down for a bit? I can go down the dock another time. We can just do that netflic thing again, OK?”

“Sure. I’ll just… I think I need a nap.” Emma slurred, and she slumped back against the couch cushion. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Emma?” Regina reached for her, but Hook grabbed her hand.

“No. Let her sleep,” he hissed.

“This isn’t a sleep, you nitwit!” Regina shook his hand off and held on to Emma’s shoulder. “Emma, wake up! Come on.” She shook her shoulder.

“What is this, Regina? What’s going on here?”

“I’ve already told you, but you don’t believe me. Why would you, given it gave you everything you wanted. You didn’t even notice Emma turning into a Stepford wife!”

“Stepford wife? What are you talking about? I don’t understand your cultural references. Not everyone had twenty-eight years to learn about this world.”

“Whatever. That hardly matters. Emma is cursed, and you did it.”

“I didn’t cast a curse on Emma!”

“No, you’ve cursed us all. Your Dark Curse is still active. How many times do I have to say this.”

“How can this be?”

“Emma broke Nimue’s part, but not your curse. It might be helpful to know what you wanted when you cast it.”

“I… this can’t be, OK? This can’t be true. I don’t… I wasn’t myself when I cast that curse!”

“What did you want, Hook?”

He paced the room, muttering to himself. Regina only picked up the words “Emma” and “happy ending” and “should have known.” She watched him for a moment, though her eyes drifted back to Emma’s prone and sleeping form on the couch.

“Emma was already with you before you cast the curse. You didn't force her to be with you. This doesn’t mean your happy ending isn’t real.” Regina sighed.

Hook froze, then spun around, facing Regina. His eyes wide, and wild. “Do you think that’s it? That I worry my happy ending isn’t real because I wished for a happy ending when I cast the curse?” His voice rose.

“Yes?”

Hook laughed. “I wish. How I wish that’s what I wanted. I was the Dark One, Regina. What has kept me alive before, huh? What had motivated me before meeting Emma?”

“Your crocodile. If this is about Rumple, then—”

“It’s about revenge!” Hook shouted.

“Yes, but if all you wanted was Rumple being miserable, that doesn’t explain Emma—”

“You’re _not_ listening! Revenge.” His head dropped. “Nemo once warned me that revenge might be my undoing. That it inevitably destroys.” He gave a hollow laugh. “I did not wish for a happy ending for Emma, Regina. I wanted to _hurt_ her. I wanted her to feel my pain, to be a slave to darkness like I was then. I wanted her unable to control or influence me, to be a shadow of what attracted me.” He pulled out his flask of Rum. “How else would she have married me, aight?” He dropped down on the couch across from Emma. “What have I done?” He covered his face in his hand.

“She’s probably going to forgive you.”

“You know, I thought she was too forgiving. All the things I’ve done – but then that’s the Charmings for you, right? That’s what good guys do. They forgive. They forgave you! I thought…”

“I am sure they will forgive you again.”

“They forgave me because of the curse.”

“They forgave me without a curse.”

Hook rose his head and frowned at her.

“There was a curse, of course, but they forgive me for that and I did not need to curse them to forgive me. It takes time, Hook. You don’t change overnight, and you are not forgiven overnight.”

“Aye.” He nodded. “How can we help Emma?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we need to talk to your crocodile.”

Hook groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks passed and they still hadn’t been able to wake Emma. Hook had tried to kiss her awake, but nothing happened. Regina would never admit how relieved she had been when that kiss failed, and how ashamed she’d felt for feeling this way. How could she be relieved when it meant that Emma was still asleep? Rumple had made some sly comments, trying to get Regina to do something. Hook had frowned and glared at her, before he broodily disappeared to the harbor after his kiss failed to wake up Emma.

Snow had been harassing her as well. She was convinced Regina could wake Emma up. While Regina might have some hope that Emma and she could be something more than friends, the idea of having True Love with Emma… she couldn’t wrap her head around it. Not only that, but if she did nothing, she didn’t know either way, so there still was hope. She knew this was selfish. If there was a way to save Emma, she had to try it. She should have the courage, but whenever she thought of it, she froze. Her heart hammered in her chest and cold sweat spread over her body. She’d been contemplating doing it at night, so there was no audience for her inevitable failure. But so far, someone was always with Emma in the hospital. Visiting hours apparently weren’t a thing in post-curse Storybrooke.

She was cooking dinner when her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Regina?” Snow coughed.

“Are you OK?”

“Yes, but I caught a nasty cold. I can’t stay with Emma tonight, and Charming has to take care of Neal. Could you maybe stay with Emma tonight? Pretty please.”

“Fine, but just for tonight. It’s not like I don’t have other things to do.” Regina huffed, convinced Snow didn’t believe a single world.

“Sure. Thank you so much.” Snow coughed again.

Hanging up, Regina smiled. Maybe she could try tonight? No one else would be there, so if it didn’t work, no one had to know.

***

Regina gently closed Emma’s door before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. For several minutes she just sat there, her hands in fists in her lap, staring at Emma, who lay motionless. Monitors were beeping, and Regina wondered why they even bothered, given that this was clearly a curse. Her eyes followed the steady line moving up and down at the heart monitor. Her mind flashed back to seeing Henry like this, years ago. How much her heart had ached, and the feeling in her chest now seemed identical. She wanted Emma to wake up so badly, but she was utterly terrified. Regina didn’t even know what scared her more, that her kiss wouldn’t wake up Emma, or that it would. Both scenarios had frightening consequences, and either way, her heart could be crushed. But didn’t she owe it to Emma, and to herself to at least try? You can’t force True Love, so it’s not like she had to fear that she somehow manipulated this situation, or that anyone could accuse her of that. Regina chuckled. Now or never. Gently, she rose from her chair and stepped up to Emma.

“Here it goes, Emma. I’m sorry. For either outcome, I suppose,” Regina whispered before leaning down and pressing her lips gently against Emma’s. Her eyelids shuttered close and she felt all tension leave her body. There was a bang, like someone dropped something, and then rainbow colors spread through the room, out of the room, through Storybrooke. Regina’s eyes filled with tears as she smiled down at Emma whose eyelids fluttered open.

“Regina,” she rasped. “What happened?”

“You were asleep, or cursed. It’s a long story.”

Emma’s gaze drifted across the hospital room. “Did you… did you just wake me up with a kiss from a curse?” She cleared her throat, trying to cover the squeak in her voice.

“I think so.”

“I… that’s… uh… can we repeat that maybe now that I’m awake?”

Regina nodded before capturing Emma’s lips in a kiss. She never thought she could have this, but this time fate seemed to join her heart’s desire.

 

The End

 

 I did not have time to complete the epilogue for this, but it will still happen...

Edit* I am so sorry, but at this point, I don't think I will continue this story, or ever write anything for this fandom again. This show has disappointed me, not so much because they did not make E/R a romantic couple at the end, but because I feel that they have abandoned their original vision for this story. It doesn't really matter, but the point is, I cannot make myself write anything about them anymore, and just thinking about it frustrates me. This might change with time, who knows, but I just wanted to let you all know that it is super unlikely that I will ever add anything to this story. Again, I apologize. I genuinely had planned to add an epilogue, and then life happened, and then, well, the show happened. 

 


End file.
